There are many different types of mobile machines. Such machines can include agricultural machines, construction machines, turf management machines, forestry machines, etc.
Many such machines are relatively complicated to operate. Therefore, it can take both hands of an operator in order to perform normal operating functions of the machine. If the operator needs to perform another function (such as to turn on some subsystem of the machine, etc.), the operator often needs to bring the machine to a stop, then turn on that subsystems, and then continue the operation that the operator was conducting with the machine.
In addition, some such machines operate in environments where other machines are closely proximate. For instance, at a construction site, or a logging site, large construction or forestry machines may be operating in relatively close proximity to one another. In addition, machines may be coming and going from the site on relatively narrow roads or pathways.
Further, some such machines are equipped with functionality in which certain parameters may be uploaded to a remote server environment for storage and later analysis. In addition, such machines may be uploading data to different remote server locations, to different databases, or to different storage resources. Therefore, when an individual, such as a manager, wishes to see information related to multiple different machines, or even information from a single machine, the manager must often access multiple different data locations in order to obtain the desired information. This can be cumbersome and it can lead to a computing system with relatively large computing overhead and bandwidth requirements, in order to perform searches on and to return information from, the various data resources.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.